1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in systems or apparatus for protection of buildings from flooding.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, protection of buildings from floodings has been primarily accomplished by dikes or levies or the like. Also, temporary protection has been provided for buildings by construction of temporary dikes or devies by means of sandbags and the like. Buildings have been protected from overhead water by coverings.
Canopies and shields of canvas or of plastic film are known in the prior art for protection of various structures.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,386 discloses a flood shield assembly for providing an exterior waterproof barrier for a building which includes a roll of flexible, waterproof material having its leading edge attached to the foundation of the building substantially below ground level and its other end attached to a wooden dowel. The remainder of the roll is stored in a box having a cover at ground level. The waterproof material is formed in one-piece and has an overall length which substantially corresponds to the exterior dimensions of the building with which it is employed.
Vaniman U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,366 discloses an overhead covered protection for housing dirigibles.
Sharbondy U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,596 discloses an overhead canvas or plastic film protection for motor vehicles.
Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,497 discloses canvas covers for open sided structures for supporting hay or grain. The canvas surrounds the structure to protect it from the weather.
Dakin U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,724 discloses an overhead canvas type enclosure for protecting the exterior of a building under construction from rain and other inclement weather.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,530 discloses overhead and side canvas or plastic film protection from the weather in the form of a sportsman's blind.
Travis U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,566 discloses a plastic film or canvas canopy supported on a building to protect the same against weather.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art, and these patents in particular by a system of flood protection for buildings consisting of a novel arrangement of sealing skirts of plastic film stored in enclosures on the building and extensible to be joined to form a waterproof enclosure for the building.